bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Out to Sea
''Out to Sea ''is the twelfth and final episode of Season 2 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 24th episode of the show overall. ''Out to Sea, along with the rest of Season 2, premiered on July 17, 2015. Synopsis The important things in life become clear to BoJack when Todd moves out to join the improv comedy group on their special cruise ship. Plot The episode begins with a split screen showing both Diane, still loafing around BoJack's House, and Mr. Peanutbutter's day. At the end of the day, Mr. Peanutbutter sits in his roof, and looks sad. At the same time Diane, looking over the balcony, greets BoJack, who has just arrived home from Tesuque, New Mexico after two months and is surprised she's still here. The next morning, Princess Carolyn wakes up BoJack, with a broomstick. BoJack had been sleeping upside down while hanging over the edge of his boat, which he drove into his pool. Princess Carolyn angrily tells him off for not being able to contact him for two months, telling BoJack the movie studio making Secretariat isn't going to sue him, and they finished the movie without him. She also tells him that the residuals from Horsin' Around were used to build an orphanage, as he told her at Herb's funeral to "give it to an orphanage or something," and that now he's a "hero." BoJack and Princess Carolyn go to the orphanage, where BoJack is commended by the owner and the orphans. BoJack tells them to stop because he isn't a good person. He tells them, that he doesn't know how people do it every day, and he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to. Meanwhile, Todd shares a drink with Copernicus, the founder of Shenanigags. Copernicus invites Todd to come with him on the Giggleship, Shenanigags's cruise ship, and be his number two. BoJack goes to see Lenny Turteltaub in order to apologize. Lenny tells him, that they finished the movie, by creating a computer-generated BoJack, which they were able to do because two scientists did a face scan of BoJack back when they first started filming in case he would disappear. The computer version of him was so good, that they decided to go back and replace him in every scene, meaning BoJack isn't technically in the movie at all, to his dismay. Lenny assures BoJack it's the best performance of his career and invites him to a screening that weekend so that he can see the finished product. Princess Carolyn and Rutabaga visit the location where they're going to open their agency. Just when Princess Carolyn believes everything is perfect, Rutabaga's wife texts him. Princess Carolyn learns, that they are trying to work things out, even though she and Rutabaga have been sleeping together for the past three months. Rutabaga tells her that nothing has to change because he is definitely going to divorce her. Todd goes back to BoJack's to get his stuff, because he's going on the comedy cruise line, to realize that BoJack has returned. After an awkward greeting, Todd tells BoJack that he's finally moving out, just like he wanted. BoJack attempts to apologize, for missing Todd's graduation performance, although Todd knows he doesn't mean it. Todd then asks BoJack, if he remembers the morning after his first night of staying with him, which BoJack doesn't. Todd says he made BoJack a bunch of pancakes to thank him for letting him stay, but BoJack got mad at him for letting him eat so many pancakes, so he chased him around but he was hungover and full from the pancakes so he took a nap, and when he woke up he thanked Todd for the pancakes and told him to leave. BoJack says he doesn't remember any of that. As Todd is about to leave, BoJack tells Todd he's better off without him, and says they've had some good times and asks Todd if he agrees. Todd reluctantly replies with "Right," and tells BoJack that he hopes he'll find a way to be happy as he leaves. Princess Carolyn tells Diane, still loafing on BoJack's deck, to get her shit together, and offers her a job at her new agency as a ghostwriter for celebrity Tweets. Diane accepts, and when she asks why she's helping her, Princess Carolyn says that it's because her life is a mess right now so she compulsively takes care of other people because she doesn't know how to help herself. Copernicus shows Todd around the Giggleship and leads him to his cabin, which is small and dingy and only contains an old mattress, although Todd is excited to not sleep on a couch anymore. Princess Carolyn has packed up her stuff from her office and is ready to leave Vigor. Rutabaga and her go out to tell everyone that they're leaving when they learn that Mr. Witherspoon had a stroke. Rutabaga still begins to tell them they can "stroke his big, hairy..." and then the scene cuts to the two of them in the elevator with Princess Carolyn embarrassed and says "Well we’ve burned that bridge." On the Giggleship, Todd is hanging out with his Shenanigans friends, when he sees a beaten up Brian being carried off by guards because he didn't scrub the floors. Todd goes to see Copernicus so that they can clear things up. He goes into Copernicus's empty tiny cabin, although he discovers a porthole covered up by a poster. Todd crawls through it and discovers Copernicus has a large luxurious cabin-and most importantly, Copernicus is a fraud, evident by a book of butt jokes on his table. Copernicus catches Todd and he is taken away by guards. While in the elevator, Rutabaga tries to kiss Princess Carolyn, but she tells him that she doesn't want to do that anymore. Rutabaga tells her she's a single woman in her forties, so she shouldn't be picky and probably won't find another guy like him, and if she keeps holding out for something better she's gonna be alone for a long time. Princess Carolyn says with the realization she's not afraid of being alone, and she refuses to let Rutabaga with her, as she's the owner of the company. BoJack goes to the screening and is blown away by the movie. Lenny tells him to clear his schedule because they're going to do an awards push for the rest of the year. BoJack is concerned because it wasn't really him but Lenny tells him it doesn't matter, "just smile and collect your trophies." Lenny introduces him to Ana Spanakopita and she tells him that she's going to help him win an Oscar. After BoJack is complimented on his performance by two women, Ana tells him everyone loves him, which BoJack disagrees to, because they don't actually know him. Ana says that's why they love him—people like to think they know celebrities and like learning more about them, but at a certain point they pass a threshold where "they actually know you and then they find you weird and off-putting." BoJack asks if that means nobody who really knows him could love him, to which Ana and Lenny quickly disagree. BoJack asks what he's doing here, and leaves. He takes his boat out to sea and follows the Giggleship. Diane meets with her client Sextina Aquafina at Elefante, and Sextina tells her the requirements she has for her tweets. After she leaves, Diane notices Mr. Peanutbutter from across the room, and he notices her, to each other's shock. He calls her on her cell phone and she pretends to be in Cordovia even though he can see her. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her he can't find the batteries, and she should come home and help him. Diane plays along and says she can make it home that night. The two say they love each other, and afterwards Mr. Peanutbutter tells Diane there's a woman in the restaurant he's at that looks just like her, which makes her laugh. BoJack manages to get on the Giggleship and breaks into Todd's improv performance, and begs Todd to come home. Todd can't remember anything due to being brainwashed, so BoJack reminds Todd of who he is and that he should come home. Todd agrees and escapes with BoJack. The two of them run out of the auditorium but run into guards. There is an improv fight that BoJack and Todd win. The two of them make it outside. BoJack climbs down onto his boat. Todd begins to climb down when Copernicus tries to stop him. Todd tells him improv is fun, but not to this extent, and that he's gonna leave with his friend. Copernicus begins to question why BoJack is his friend, because he sabotaged his rock opera, abuses him, and has never said anything nice to him. Todd tries to say it's more complicated than that. Two Shenanigags members try to convince Todd they're his real friends. All of a sudden, BoJack tells Todd he actually made him hash browns the first morning he stayed with him. He then says he kept eating them and they both threw up in the pool. He tells Todd he told him to clean it up, but he ended up having to call the pool cleaner. Afterward, Todd told him "Thank you for letting me stay here. I don't have anywhere else to go." BoJack explains that made him feel good about himself and that letting him stay with him was the best thing he ever did on purpose. He tells Todd he's his best friend, and Todd gets on his ship. The two ride back to land. Todd asks BoJack why he has a boat, but he doesn't remember. Princess Carolyn calls BoJack and tells him that she keeps getting calls from New York playwright Jill Pill, saying she really wants to talk to him and that apparently she worked on his show—not Horsin' Around, his ''other show'', to BoJack's shock as he realizes what show she means. Princess Carolyn also asks if he wants Herb's ashes. BoJack agrees but Princess Carolyn's assistant, Stuart, accidentally breaks the urn. The urn is put back together and put in the new orphanage, now renamed after Herb. Unfortunately, the plaque reads "Jerb" instead of Herb, as the email BoJack sent apparently had a typo. BoJack is annoyed at this and tells them to change it, although the owner refuses to change it because they spent a lot of money on it already. Todd points out to BoJack, that Herb probably would have thought that the misspelling was funny, and it would be considered hilarious BoJack couldn't even get this right. BoJack reluctantly says he's right and they agree to go get food. BoJack is jogging up the hill outside of his house, although he is struggling. As he runs up the hill, he complains about how much he hates running and that everything is terrible. He makes it to the top and collapses onto the grass as he pants heavily. The baboon jogger stands over BoJack and gives him this advice: It gets easier...everyday it gets a little easier...but you gotta do it everyday, that's the hard part. But it does get easier." Another runner tells him that it gets easier but he has to do it everyday. As he jogs away, BoJack catches his breath and says "Okay." Cast Trivia *Princess Carolyn officially leaves Vigor, and she dumps Rutabaga and decides to run the company herself. *It is revealed BoJack had another short-lived show after ''Horsin' Around'''' called [[The BoJack Horseman Show (TV series)|''The BoJack Horseman Show]]. *Mr. Peanutbutter discovers Diane came back from Cordovia, although he does not get mad at her and sweetly tells her to come home. **During this scene, the Guten Bourbon ad that Todd starred in can be seen playing on the TV in the background. *Diane becomes a celebrity Tweet ghostwriter for VIM. *It is revealed Copernicus is a fraud. *"Avant Gardener" by Courtney Barnett plays during the end credits. *Todd is revealed to be twenty-four at the time of this episode. *The baboon is voiced by Jason Beghe, who was a former Scientologist. Intro DIfferences * The regular intro has been reinstated. * Wanda Pierce is gone from the living room scene. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Article stubs